Ruffing It
"Ruffing It" was a semi-regular comic strip in Nickelodeon Magazine focusing on the adventures of the magazine's mascot, Zelda Van Gutters. Typically one or two pages in length, each panel of the comic was a black-and-white photo with Zelda and/or the other characters inserted in to interact with the action. Comic gallery Zelda_Van_Gutters_Nickelodeon_Magazine_Holiday_1993_Ruffing_It_Episode_1.jpg|Episode 1: That Darn Socks (Holiday 1993) Ruffing It Nickelodeon Magazine comic Episode 2 Feb Mar 1994.jpg|Episode 2: One Dog, One Vote (February/March 1994) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_3_April_May_1994.jpg|Episode 3: Give Me a Break! (April/May 1994) Ruffing_It_Nick_Mag_comic_Episode_4_June_July_1994.jpg|Episode 4: Zelda Digs Europe (June/July 1994) Ruffing_It_Nick_Mag_comic_Episode_5_Aug_Sept_1994.jpg|Episode 5: Future Imperfect (August/September 1994) Nickelodeon_Magazine_October_November_1994_Ruffing_It_Episode_6.jpg|Episode 6: Fizz-Ed (October/November 1994) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_7_Dec_Jan_1995.jpg|Episode 7: Home for the Holidays (December/January 1995) Ruffing It Nickelodeon Magazine comic Episode 8 Feb Mar 1995.jpg|Episode 8: One Lovesick Puppy (February/March 1995) Ruffing It Nickelodeon Magazine comic Episode 9 May 1995 Newt Gingrich.jpg|Episode 9: A Nose for Newts (May 1995) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_10_June_July_1995.jpg|Episode 10: Room Service (June/July 1995) Ruffing It Nickelodeon Magazine comic Episode 11 August 1995.jpg|Episode 11: You're (Not) Out! (August 1995) Ruffing It Nickelodeon Magazine comic Episode 12 September 1995.jpg|Episode 12: Back-to-School Special (September 1995) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_13_Oct_1995.jpg|Episode 13: A Little Slice of Pisa (October 1995) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_14_November_1995.jpg|Episode 14: Cut and (S)print! (November 1995) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_15_December_1995.jpg|Episode 15: What's All the Yakkin' About? (December 1995) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_16_March_1996.jpg|Episode 16: Strictly for the Birds (March 1996) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_17_June_July_1996.jpg|Episode 17: Meat the Press (June/July 1996) Zelda Van Gutters August 1996 Ruffing It Episode 18 Catlanta Diary.jpg|Episode 18: The Animal Games: Catlanta Diary (August 1996) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_20_Nov_1996.jpg|Episode 20: Zelda and Louise (November 1996) Zelda Van Gutters January February 1997 Ruffing It Episode 21.jpg|Episode 21: The State of Sleep (January/February 1997) zelda van gutters ruffing it episode 22 April 1997.jpg|Episode 22: Old Tricks, New Dogs (April 1997) Nickelodeon Magazine June July 1997 Ruffing It Zelda Van Gutters.jpg|Episode 23: Here I Sit, Stay, Come! (June/July 1997) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_24_Sept_1997.jpg|Episode 24: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (September 1997) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_25_Nov_1997.jpg|Episode 25: Late Night with Zelda Van Gutters (November 1997) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_26_Jan_Feb_1998.jpg|Episode 26: An Ice Time Was Had by All (January/February 1998) zelda van gutters May 1998 Moby Duck.jpg|Episode 27: Moby Duck (May 1998) Zelda van gutters October 1998 Ruffing It Time Machine.jpg|Episode 28: Time Machine (October 1998) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_29_April_1999.jpg|Episode 29: Mona on Dis-Orient Express (April 1999) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_30_August_1999.jpg|Episode 30: Hot Dogs! (August 1999) zelda van gutters december 1999 Ruffing It Episode 31.jpg|Episode 31: Time Out! (December 1999) zelda van gutters April 2000 Ruffing It Episode 32.jpg|Episode 32: A Turn for the Verse (April 2000) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_33_June_July_2000.jpg|Episode 33: Our Big Seventh (June/July 2000) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_34_Oct_2000.jpg|Episode 34: Revenge is Tweet (October 2000) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_35_Dec_2000.jpg|Episode 35: Virtual is Its Own Reward (December 2000) Zelda Van Gutters Nickelodeon Magazine March 2001 Ruffing It Episode 36.jpg|Episode 36: Made-Over Rover (March 2001) Ruffing_It_Nick_Mag_comic_Episode_38_Dec_Jan_2002.jpg|Episode 38: Holiday Hooligans (December/January 2002) Ruffing_It_NickMag_comic_Episode_40_Nov_2002.jpg|Episode 40: Pilgrim Pooches (November 2002) Ruffing_It_Nick_Mag_comic_Episode_42_Nov_2003.jpg|Episode 42: Caveman's Best Friend (November 2003) Ruffing It NickMag comic Episode 45 March 2005.jpg|Episode 45: In-Depth Reporting (March 2005) Zelda Van Gutters Nickelodeon Magazine December January 2006 Ruffing It Episode 46.jpg|Episode 46: The Future is Bow! (December/January 2006) Ruffing It Nick Mag comic Episode 47 June July 2006.jpg|Episode 47: Access Hollywoof (June/July 2006) Ruffing It Nick Mag comic Episode 50 Dec 2009 Jan 2010 last.jpg|Episode 50: A New Beginning (December 2009/January 2010) Other Images Ruffing It bio NickMag Jan Feb 1999 Vanessa Johnson.jpg|Vanessa Johnson designed "Ruffing It" until Jan/Feb 1999. Category:Nickelodeon Magazine comic strips